


The First date dilemma

by ErrolsFeather



Series: The Big Bang Theory/ Once Upon a time parallels [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: When Emma finally manages to ask Regina on a first date, things doesn't go as plan and Regina again have to be brought to the hospital.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: The Big Bang Theory/ Once Upon a time parallels [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131404
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The First date dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> As this is loosely based on the big bang theory characters, I have tried to make Emma close to Sheldon, Regina to Penny, Ruby as Leonard, Mulan as Raj and Roger (Killian) as Howard. 
> 
> There will be a slight change of car owners in this chapter, but I found it work this way to fit with the characters. I plan to add pieces to this, but as it takes a little while to think so it is in character, and I am also working on other stories it will come a little here and there.

**_The First date dilemma_ **

“So big date is tonight, huh?” Ruby said, her head halfway in the fridge to find a jar of jam in the back.

“I guess,” Emma said, she was deep in working on something on her computer. She’d rather not think about it. After she had fucked Regina good in the bar that morning, they had slept together twice and then it had been a bit awkward so it had gone back to what was before. Much to Emma’s dismay she had seen a couple of more girls come and go in the morning. She in the end figured that if she wanted to be with Regina as the other woman had inclined, she had no choice but to ask her for a date. So, she had done that the previous morning and gotten a yes that she could go out with her the next day, which was tonight.

The problem was that Emma, being herself was no good when it came to dates. Mostly because she was not good at small talk or managing to relax in those situations at all. So now she was hiding behind her computer looking at a rare case one of her colleagues sent her.

“I just…the three dates I have been at has been plain awkward. The first was a boy in church group our moms set us up. The second was with a good friend of mine, until mom found out…The third was with someone I worked with that moved away. I think I am mainly scared because if this works out, and my parents in time have to meet her…I think they secretly hope that the gay thing will pass you know, and I am so tired of the battle. It is so stupid, Ruby as I really, really like her,” she whispered with a heavy sigh.

“I know and I wish I could make it easier on you. Maybe just give it time, go on a date or two, try to make the best of it. Even tell her where you struggle,” Ruby encouraged.

Emma took a deep breath as she went into her bedroom to find and outfit to wear. She took a deep breath as she put on a pair of black slacks, a T-shirt with the flash symbol and a black jacket to match her pants. It was rather hot out so she didn’t really need the jacket, but she wanted to have it on just the same to look a bit fancier than usual. She grabbed her car keys and valet on her way out after putting on a pair of shoes with low heels.

A deep breath as she rang Regina’s doorbell. The other woman opened looking her up and down, “My, don’t you look nice.”

“Thank you,” Emma said and blushed a little. She looked at the other woman that was wearing a black summer’s dress with sunflowers on, it reached her to a little below the knees, black heels and a matching hairband. A black purse hanging over her shoulder. The blonde smiled saying, “You look stunning, Regina.”

“Thank you, so shall we?” the brunette asked polite as she locked the door behind her.

Emma nodded and started walking down the stairs, asking, “So have you been working today?”

“Just doing inventory and ordered stuff we were lacking, I usually do that on Wednesdays,” she said with a smile

“I…had a busy morning, but the rest of the day was rather calm,” Emma commented as they reached the first floor. She opened the door for Regina.

“Thank you,” said Regina getting a nod in return. She could easily tell that Emma was nervous, being a bartender, she learned to read people. She even had that skill long before she became one, she knew, as she knew her parents would split up long before they told herself and her older sister. They didn’t part on bad terms and was still the best of friends, meaning the Mills’ sisters spent their Christmases with both their parents and their new families.

“You…have a family right? I mean of course everyone does, but I think I’ve seen them in the hallway once or twice over the years. Or someone older than the ones you usually bring home,” Emma bit her tongue walking next to her.

“I do, then again everyone has families. I have a better relationship with my father than my mother, but I would not speak badly of either. They got divorced when I was nine and my sister twelve, and he got remarried a couple years later, and old family friend. She got engaged some years after they married, but they have yet to be wed. I don’t think my mother is against it, neither is her partner, but they both work a lot and have children so it is hard to find the time. They time they do have they spend with each other or us,” she explained quickly.

“They work a lot, what do they do?” Emma wondered, making a turn in a nearby street.

“My mother and father used to own some stables together, breed horses, well they still own it I mean. Only mother is more in with the finances at this point, she works as a priest. Her partner owns a series of ice cream stores, and father’s wife is a restaurant owner,” she summed up.

“So that was how you went into the bar thing, your parents are business people and a priest. A barmaid, barman does also take confessions I believe,” Emma said with a soft laughter.

“It was either that, becoming a shrink of something within the law. What about yours? I believe I have seen them both in the hallway on a couple of occasions as well?” Regina tried. She noticed over the past years when she had hung out with Emma and her group of people, she rarely mentioned them.

“Mother is a psychiatrist, well originally she was a neurosurgeon and dad is a cardiologist. They wanted me to become the same so…” Emma shrugged.

“So, you became a doctor as well,” Regina finished getting a nod in return.

“Pretty much yeah. And it is not that it isn’t interesting or anything, the pay is also good, but it’s not what I wanted to do if I could choose. I think that it is in a way good they pressured me that hard, but I would like to have the option to chose you know. They were that hard on my younger brother, he is a veterinarian,” she finished. She shook it off, she didn’t want to think about it, about them.

“I never knew you had a younger brother, is he much younger?” Regina wondered curiously.

“He…was an accident I am sure, he was born when I was twelve,” she answered without not much emotion in her voice. She in so many ways hated the difference in how her parents treated the two of them. He seemed to be the golden swan and she an ugly duckling. She had a feeling things would have been different if she had been a boy, but there was no point in dwelling on it. She couldn’t change the past and neither could day. Slowly she opened the door to a restaurant and let Regina slip inside.

They found a booth and got some menus handed out before Regina asked, “What would you have become of you could have chosen?”

“It doesn’t matter as there is no use in dwelling of what could have been. I am a doctor and a good one as such. I… had a normal life, I mean nothing really bad happened to me. If you look away from being punished for smaller crimes as a kid but everyone gets punished for those I believe. And Sunday school, I didn’t much like it, but my mother is religious and father doesn’t say no,” Emma shrugged by this.

“But are you happy, does being a doctor make you happy?” Regina wondered. She looked up from the menu as the waiter came back. They made their orders and he vanished as quietly as he came.

“It makes me feel I have a purpose, I am content,” Emma answered. Happy, was she happy, or what did that feel like she wondered. She remembered the feeling come vaguely back when she had gaming and movie marathons with her friends. And the excitement each time she managed to get a hold of a rate comic or something similar. And there was of course Comicon. Where they got dressed up and meet equals. But her job never really made her feel like that, only content, like she was doing the right thing saving or helping a life.

She looked over at Regina now, her dark eyes looked back at her with wonder, yet she did not speak. The woman across the table loved her job, Emma knew. She saw it whenever Regina had worked and they were at the bar. If she loved her string of mistresses or if it was a way to cope Emma didn’t know. Still, it didn’t seem to bother her much or else she wouldn’t have done it. What was it she said a while back, easier than a longtime commitment?

And her mother was a priest that allowed her daughter to be gay. Her own mother treated it like it was a mortal sin. It was interesting how different people treated the scripture, and their children. Whereas Regina was allowed to go her own way, Emma was pushed into an occupation that would secure her future. So, she had enough money to manage on her own if she didn’t get married. She felt anger rise within as she finally knew the answer to Regina’s previous question. A doctor was not her first choice, never had been thinking back. She between clenched teeth said, “I wanted to be a cowgirl, a cop of a sheriff, but I was told those occupations are nothing for girls. Not ladylike and good enough, to get my head out of the clouds.”

“Growing up around horses, I can tell you they were wrong and right. There are aspects that are gentle and soothing and not very masculine and there is the opposite. Maybe I could take you back there one day, and show you?” Regina tried calmly.

“I think I would like that and maybe hear your mother’s views on dating a woman. Mine that is very religious seems to think it is a cardinal sin loving someone of the same sex,” Emma said, looking down.

“I think that she believes that love is love no matter shape or form and so she preaches. Her partner is a woman so how could she speak against loving someone of the same sex?”

Soft laughter escaping Regina’s throat now, making Emma’s insides melt. That was the sound she liked the most in the world she knew. There was just something with it that was so cheerful, and so genuine. She would give anything to always hear that laughter and have a smile on Regina’s face she knew. She smiled back at her as she said, “That is true.”

Regina smiled at her, about to speak when their food arrived. Emma gave her a polite nod to start eating and she did. She eyed Emma that was eating a pork chop with potatoes and veggies on the side. She had gone for the salmon with almost the same sides. It was all well and good when she felt her throat starting to close up. She cursed on the inside, knowing it to be an allergic reaction and there could only be one thing that caused it. The only thing they didn’t put in the menu. Mango.

She could feel herself panic now, knowing she didn’t have epinephrine pen with her at the moment. She grasped for Emma’s hand, knowing it didn’t help to panic, but that her airways felt like they were closing scared her. She didn’t want to die like this, not on a first date.

Emma looked up from her meal, seeing Regina’s panicked face, slightly swollen by now and that she was clearly having trouble breathing. Being a doctor she knew that the only thing that cause it that fast was some kind of food allergy. She managed to get a hold of the waiter, asking if they had an epi pen in the back or if they could find out in anyone had one to spare. He vanished quickly to find out.

She got up from her chair and over to Regina soothing, “It will be alright, I haven’t lost a life yet, and we are not starting today.”

“Em..ma,” she managed to get out, her voice more live a wheeze now.

“Shh, please don’t talk, it is alright. I got you,” the blonde soothed, knowing the best she could do was to calm her. Her eyes darting around the room, as she felt her heart race. She saw the waiter came back to her with a pen, saying someone at a table had one to spare. She managed to rise Regina enough to set it, then call the hospital to say she would be bringing her friend in in not long. Better safe than sorry she figured.

With some help she got Regina into the car and to the hospital where she worked as it was closest. She let one of the on called doctors take care of her as she sat down in the waiting room, browsing through some messages and news articles on her phone. Her friend Roger had sent her some questionable ones as he always did, the dude being obsessed with sex. Still, he had no luck with women, mostly because he was just that creepy.

She looked at a text from her friend Mulan saying, “The chick I liked went for her ex, bummer. I got asked for a date by someone else, tomorrow night, you think I should go? PS how is the big date going? Ruby told me.”

“Yes, I think you should go, and not great. We are back at the hospital, allergic reaction to the food she ate. I am starting to think she or I am jinxed when we are together :P.”

“I shall tell her yes then, thanks Em. It is just bad luck I am sure, and that could happen to anyone with an allergy. You should know that better than anyone, having a brother with peanut allergies.”

“I know, it’s just I felt it was going well and now this…maybe this was a bad idea after all.”

“No, it is not, stop it Emma. You two are good together, but you should realize that yourself.”

* * *

“Doctor. Swan?” she heard someone ask and looked up at a male doctor. She put her phone away and stood up. She looked at him with wondering eyes, before she asked, “What is the verdict?”

“She will be fine, but if you or someone else could keep an eye on her for the new twenty-four hours it would be helpful. Just to be on the safe side,” he commented.

“Of course,” she nodded and followed him to the room where Regina was waiting. She looked tired and sad now, making her heart ache. She just wanted to hold her friend close and comfort her. She slowly walked over to her and said, “What caused it, so I know what to be aware of in the future?”

“Mango or mango juice. It said only fruit juice on the menu and normally I would ask. I feel so stupid about this and I am so very sorry Emma,” she said. Not daring to look up at the other woman out of shame.

“Please don’t worry about it, it can happen to anyone. I have friends and relatives that have allergies as well. I think you are lucky you are dating a doctor though, someone that wasn’t might not have picked up on it so fast. How about we go home and watch a movie, I will order some food since we couldn’t finish the meal,” she said with a soft smile.

“I suppose that is alright, but my place is messy, I am not sure that…” Regina stopped. She knew that Emma was a complete neat freak and liked things a certain way. Damn the one that dared to sit on her spot in the couch of the apartment she shared with Ruby. Even the few times she had been there and Emma wasn’t home no one dared sitting there.

“I am sure I will manage; the important thing is that you don’t relapse and everything is in order,” Emma said with a soft smile.

Regina nodded accepting of it and followed Emma back to her car, an old Mercedes. She figured that she either inherited it or it was something she could afford at the time as she was that sentimental. She wasn’t the one to talk as she still had the first car, she ever got an old, yellow beetle. Emma called the car a death trap. Still, she had driven it once or twice because she had no other choice.

Regina sank down in the passenger seat, not saying much as Emma drove them back, she didn’t even speak when Emma parked the car and carried her inside and all the way up to her apartment, unlocking her door. She placed her gently on the couch and got on the phone to order Chinese food.

“Yes, hi, I wanted to make an order, a combo for two, a satay beef red peppers instead of green, a double happiness, easy on the shrimp, teriyaki chicken without the garlic and extra ginger, brown rice not white, and the medium soy sous, yes, yes, no number 7B instead. Yes, certainly, bye.”

Regina that by now used to how particular Emma was with ordering anything, was surprised Emma even ordered soy sous from there, but she knew better than to speak up about it. She assumed her date would go back out for it if it wasn’t because she was worried about her.

Once she was done she put the phone aside and went over to the fridge, eyeing the assortment of drinks, diet sodas, beer, drink mixes and some corked wine bottles. She shook her head and took out two diet ginger ale and walked over to Regina handing her one. Standing she looked around for a place to sit, as there seemed to be clothes or other things tossed here and there. She quickly folded some of the shirts and pants and dresses that lay in one of the chairs, putting it on the couch before sitting down. Either Regina couldn’t decide what to wear before going out or she worked too much to clean lately. Most likely the first as Emma knew her friend to have her clothes in order most of the time. It was more magazines, empty cans, books, chips bags and so on that usually was all over.

Regina took the box and took a sip, not quiet knowing what to say she didn’t. She didn’t even know why this was so hard, she had talked to the blonde more than once before. They were after all good friends or at least she thought so. When they had been together in the bedroom it had been great, but maybe it was the pressure of being serious that fucked it all up. That and she had come close to passing out from her allergic reaction hours earlier. That kind of put a damper on the mood.

Emma took another sip of the soda box wondering if she should have gone for a beer instead, try to lighten the mood. Her eyes went over to one of the bookshelves next to the door, then the poster hanging over the other a bookshelf on the other side of the door. An old movie poster, the other wall poster in there was a beer brand. She looked at the TV seeing some movies on top of the DVR and a game consul on the shelf over it. She never pictured Regina to be a gamer like herself, then again maybe she played with her own friends or it was to impress past dates, or it was something left behind by Robin. She heard a ping and looked up seeing Regina look on her phone. She had to say something she knew, but what. Why was this suddenly so hard, she had even slept with this woman, so why was her mind drawing blanks right now.

Regina looked at her phone, seeing the text was from her friend Mallory.

“So how is the big date going, any action yet?”

“Yeah plenty, I got an allergic reaction, she had to ask around at the restaurant for an epi pen and get me to the hospital. Now we are at my place and I have no idea to act or what to say. Maybe I should ask her to leave, but she ordered food since we couldn’t finish our meal. Why on earth is this so hard?”

“Because you are breaking down the barrier between friends and something more, not just sleeping together. She plays games as I got her, ask her about it or the comic book thing. I know it’s not your thing, but it could still work? You did use to read some back in the day right?”

“I did, thanks, will call you tomorrow.”

Regina put the box down and went to her bedroom, quickly looking through one of the drawers, before she found what she was looking for. Some old justice league and batman comics, along with some about spider-man. Some of them were old as she got them when she was quite young from her dad and some he had owned. With a pleased smile she went out to Emma saying, “I always meant to show you these.”

Emma that by now thought Regina was hiding out in her room, looked up with curious eyes. She saw the other woman holding a bunch of comics that she now handed to her. Emma took them and looked at the cover, before looking at her with wide eyes asking, “Where did you get these, some of these are worth a small fortune!”

“Dad got them for me when I was young and some used to be his. He thought that it was important that my sister and I learned to read various genres. As you can see they are a bit well read so would probably be worth more in a better condition. You can borrow them if you like? As a thank you for saving my life,” Regina offered. She was blushing slightly now.

“Ruby are gonna go mental when she sees this, I swear. I would love to borrow them and I promise you I will be careful with them. Thank you, Regina, this is like the most awesome thing ever!” Emma said. Excitement shining in her eyes now.

“And here I thought I was good in bed, oh well…” Regina said, pretending to be hurt.

“Cute and you are amazing in bed,” said Emma, bursting into giggles. This woman was beyond amazing she knew.

“I aim to please, although I don’t think we should go all the way tonight. If that is alright with you?” she wondered with a soft smile on red lips.

“Agreed, but I insist on spending the night, just as a precaution. I have already said I will come into the hospital late tomorrow to be certain to be with you for the next hours.”

“You really didn’t have to. I could have called one of my friends you know.”

“I know, but I wanted to. Unless you want me to go, I will stay.”

“I want you to stay, after all we planned to eat together and I most likely asked you to spend the night in any case,” said Regina with a soft smile.

Emma nodded to this, when the doorbell rang. She got up to pay for the food, tipping the delivery man in the process. She turned to Regina holding the bag saying, “Dinner is finally served, my lady.”

“Great, because I am starving,” said Regina with a soft laughter. She went to find some plates and something more to drink while Emma placed the boxes on the table for them to help themselves.

* * *

Regina hardly knew where the rest of the evening had gone on to. She only knew that after she had given Emma the comic books and the food had arrive things had gone smoothly. They had talked more about their families and Regina had told Emma that her parents planned to come into town during the spring as her mother had a seminar and her mother’s new wife was looking for a place in town to open a new ice cream shop. She would love for Emma to meet them if she was up for that.

Emma had joked about how fun it would be to have their mothers in the same room, talking about religion and other things. She had done it once with her mother and Ruby’s grandmother and it had ended in disaster, the two did hate each other more than words could explain. Regina knew better than to ask about Ruby’s parents knowing her grandmother for whatever reason raised her and that Emma adored the woman. She was everything her mother was not, warm and caring and not seemingly cold and emotionless. She had agreed to tell Emma when her mother would come to town so Emma could randomly invite her mother as well.

She had told Emma about her horses and that she was looking forward to go back around Christmas to ride them again. Especially Rosinante, she was her favorite and she loved her beyond measures, she was probably the one she missed the most living in the city. Even if she by now knew she as more of a city girl then a farm girl. Emma that never even sat foot on a farm couldn’t quite picture all Regina told her about it. She was used to a house with servant, private schools and trips out of country to learn about languages and cultures during her holidays when she was younger. She soon found that Regina could speak at least three languages, whereas she could speak found or five. One of her parents many demands.

Regina knew that at some point she and Emma had danced to acid music from her youth, upon Emma had told her that she always wanted to go out partying when she was younger. She never did as she was constantly working with school or other work so while her friends partied she stayed at home. Regina had promised to take her out to one of the many clubs in town as soon as possible.

After that they had gone to bed, where Emma now that she was sober found a little trouble to settle. It would seem it was an issue she had at times, settling at new places. Regina didn’t mind as she was asleep within minutes. A smile on her lips as she dreamed of dancing with Emma in a filled nightclub somewhere in the near future.

* * *

As morning slowly rose, she discovered that her friend was gone and her heart sank. Had she been called into work after all, she knew it could happen. That Emma was on called at the hospital and had to go if there was a total crisis outside her shifts. She took a quick shower and got dressed, then cleaned up a little. She was about to fill a bowl with cereal when the blonde appeared in the doorway with fresh muffins and coffee. The shirt of the day was one with a picture of justice league on.

She walked over and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips, before saying; “I thought you left me, I am glad you are back.”

“Only to get breakfast you didn’t have much here,” Emma said, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Sorry about that, I mostly eat at the bar,” she said with a smile, taking one of the coffee cups from Emma. She took a deep sip and let out a sigh of satisfaction.

“Yeah I get that, I was thinking maybe coming down there tomorrow night if you are working?” Emma wondered. She would have come the very same night if she wasn’t working.

“I am and I would love for you to come down there, bring Ruby and the rest as well. I will give you drinks on the house,” said Regina with a smile.

“Will make sure to do that,” said Emma, flopping down on the couch. Regina flopped down next to her and started to eat the cupcake Emma handed her. They ate together in silence, watching a pointless TV show, Regina leaning against her friend then. Or was she her girlfriend now?

Emma heard an alarm go off on her phone and said, “I am sorry, I need to go. I need to finish some work before my shift starts. I will text you ever hour to make sure you are alright, is that okay?”

“Of course it is. Go and save the world,” Regina said with a grin. She leaned in to kiss her lips, before letting her go. She watched after her, letting a dreamy sigh escape her lips. As soon as she knew Emma was inside her own apartment she texted Mallory.

“I think I am really falling for her, she is so amazing.”

“Of course, you are, she is just your type. I said so all along ;P”

“I know, I know. Call you later with details, I need to fix something before work.”

“I will be here as always.”

Regina shook her head as she turned some music and started on the dishes, knowing it was high time she did them.

When Emma came into the apartment, she found Mulan, Roger and Ruby playing on the Xbox. Roger looked up saying, “So did you get any last night?”

“I did not, but it was the most amazing night ever,” Emma said as she sat down by her computer. She opened the research paper and started to type. A smile on her lips as she was thinking about the woman across the hallway. 

“Love is in the air,” Ruby sing songed, only to get a paper ball thrown in her direction. She let out a, “hey,” but she could see her friend was clearly in a better mood than usual. She figured it was a good thing as she got her head back in the game, hoping to beat Mulan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story, I would love to hear your point of view :o)


End file.
